Dohn Mheg
Dohn Mheg is a dungeon in Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers. Story Progression Hidden Gardens The hidden gardens is a complex maze of beautiful flowers here the party will come across hostile flowers, and Fuath that will empower them, here party members can interrupt the cast to prevent them from buffing. Teag Gye Party members face the first boss of the dungeon in this arena a larger fuath named Aenc Thon. * Laughing Leap- boss jumps into the center of the arena an AoE forms where he jumps to, this can also be a stack marker. * Landsblood- water bubbles appear on the surface of the pond and causes geysers to spout out water, stunning players and throwing them into the air. * Candy Cane- Tank buster * Hydrofall- AoE markers put under party members. After defeating the boss the illusion that is cast on the area is broken and a path forward is revealed. Wanderlust The path forward leads into a forest where treants, wasps, and bears roam and attack the party. The Atelier after traveling up another path the a tree creature known as the Griaule waits for the party as the second boss. * Swinge- large conal AoE in front of the boss * Fodder- boss summons additional adds that tether to the boss to make it grow stronger. players need to intercept each tether so it will go to them instead of the boss. * Coiling Ivy- binds each party member, needs to be killed to move again. * Tiiimbeeer- group wide AoE attack. Defeating the second boss reveals a hidden palace on the lake Known as Dohn Lran. Dohn Lran Reflections Entering the palace the party finds the shell crown, interacting with it reveals its a fake and enemies appear The Throne Room Within the throne room awaits Lakelord Aenc Thon but he transforms into a taller sword wielding form. * Imp Choir- look away from the boss until the cast is over. * Crippling Blow- Tank buster * Toad Choir- large conal ability in front of the boss. * Funabalists Fantasia- jumps to the edge of the arena and pushes the party back, the middle of the section of the arena is gone and players will have to walk a thin path back up to the boss to prevent him from casting finale. * Changeling's Fantasia- Boss turns into a giant tentacle monster * Corrosive Bile- large frontal attack. * Flailing tentacles- boss will raise its tentacles and slam them down. * Virtuosic Capriccio- AoE damage that gives a bleed debuff. Enemies * Dohnfast Fuath * Dohnfast Anenome * Dohnfast Basket * Cadmium Morpho * Cobalt Morpho * Crimson Morpho * Dohnfast Etainmoth * Aenc Thon, Lord of the Lingering Gaze * Dohnfast Echevore * Dohnfast Rowan * Honeymaker * Honeyhunter * Dohnfast Moss Fungus * Griaule ** Painted Sapling ** Painted Root * Dohnfast Undine * Naiad * Dohnfast Kelpie * Lakelord Aenc Thon, Lord of the Lengthsome Gait ** Liar's Lyre ** Shade of Fear Gallery FFXIV Dohn Mheg 02.png FFXIV Dohn Mheg 03.png FFXIV Dohn Mheg 04.png FFXIV Dohn Mheg 05.png FFXIV Dohn Mheg 06.png FFXIV Dohn Mheg 07.png Category:Duties in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XIV